


Our Valentine, Felicity

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Pink Arrows [6]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 05:25:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity had a nice Valentine’s Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Valentine, Felicity

** Our Valentine, Felicity **  
** Characters: ** Roy, Diggle, Guard, Oliver/Felicity  
 ** Rating: ** G/K  
 ** Summary: ** Felicity had a nice Valentine’s Day.  
 ** Word Count: ** 1085

** Our Valentine, Felicity **  
_ February 14th  _  
Felicity sat at her desk with her ear buds in listing to music. She was still at Queen Consolidated at 5:00pm. Oliver and Diggle had just left for the lair. 

She still had a few things to do before she could head to the lair for the night. Most of it was scheduling for next few weeks. 

“Ms. Smoak?” A security guard said as he stood at her desk. 

Felicity jumped when he waved his hand in front of her. She pulled out her ear buds and glared at him. 

“Ms. Smoak, this was left at the desk for you.” He said and handed her a pink box with a white ribbon. 

“Who left it?” Felicity eyed the box suspiciously. 

“It came by courier just a minute ago.” The guard said. 

Felicity did a quick hack of the lobby security feed to confirm. 

“You can leave it on my desk. Thanks for bringing it up.” Felicity said with a smile. 

The guard smiled back. “Oh! There is a card. He's a lucky guy.” 

Felicity raised an eyebrow at the guard as he headed back down the hall to the elevator. 

Felicity pulled the box to her and pulled the card off. She opened the envelope and pulled out the card. 

_ "For My Girl Wednesday" _

Felicity sighed. Of course it was Oliver sending her something.  It didn't surprise her. She had complained about being alone at Valentine's Day.

She carefully opened the box and found a black jewelry box. She took it out and slowly opened it. Inside was an industrial piercing. It was a pink enamel heart with a silver arrow through it. 

She smiled and took her plain bar out of her ear and replaced it with the gift. She pointed the arrow forward because it didn't seem to have a back or front. 

Felicity looked at her reflection in the computer screen. She liked it even though it was a bit obvious. 

Felicity put the last touches on the schedule and turned off the computer. 

Felicity got her bag out of the drawer and put her tablet in. She put her old piercing in the jewelry box and put it in her bag. She grabbed her coat and headed to the lair for her other job as Arrow's IT. 

When she got to the lair Diggle and Oliver were already training. Roy was sitting near them watching. She waved at them as she came down the stairs. They grunted in response.  

Felicity went over to the computers. She took of her coat and put her bag next to the monitors. She sat down to get to work. 

There were two cards propped against the middle monitor. 

Felicity sighed. _More?_

She opened the first card. It was a goofy Valentine from Roy. The second card was also a goofy Valentine but this time it was from Diggle.

She turned around in her chair to say thank you.  She was surprise to see Oliver holding his bow with an arrow ready to fire. Roy and Diggle flanked him. All three had big grins on their faces. 

“Oliver?” Felicity said softly. “What are you doing?”

“Felicity, stay right there!” Oliver aimed over her head and fired at the ceiling. 

Felicity looked up and was showered by multicolored rose petals. 

“Oh wow!” Felicity picked up the petals on her lap. She started to get emotional. “I can't believe you three. I thought Valentine’s Day was going to suck and then you ...” A sob escaped from her. “Made it not suck.” 

“Why is she crying? She wasn't supposed to do that.” Roy said. 

Oliver went over to kneel in front of her. “Hey! Why the tears?”

“I'm just so touched. I usually don't even have one Valentine.” Felicity looked at Oliver and wiped her eyes. “This year I literally get showered with affection. A Present! Cards! Rose petal shower!”

“You deserve it!” Diggle said. 

Oliver cupped her chin and turned her head to look at the arrow in her ear. He gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. “He's right. You do.” 

“Thanks.” Felicity smiled at all three of her guys. She reached out and put her hand on Oliver’s shoulder. “I feel so lucky.” 

“I have to go. Thea is waiting.” Roy looked bemused. “I hope she doesn't cry too.” 

Diggle patted him on the shoulder. “She will. I have a date with Lyla. ‘Night you two.” 

Oliver nodded to them as he stood up. 

“Have a good night both of you.” Felicity said. 

Diggle and Roy left with big grins on their faces. 

“Do you have a date too?” Felicity asked Oliver. 

“I do.” Oliver said. “I have a very special date with a very special person.” 

“Oh!” Felicity said as she looked down. 

Oliver reached down and took her hand. “I have a date with you.” 

Felicity looked up at him. “What?”  

“Come on. I have lasagna and tiramisu from Russos.” Oliver led her to the sofa. 

Felicity smiled. “Thanks. I guess you covered all the stuff for Valentine's Day.”  

They sat on the sofa and Oliver pulled a bag of take out from the side of the sofa. 

“All that was from the team.” Oliver handed her a takeout container and a fork. “This is all me.” 

“Thanks Oliver. I mean it. It was wonderful.” Felicity said. “I didn't even get you guys cards.” 

“We don't care about that.” Oliver said. “I have something else for you.” 

Felicity took a bite of lasagna and raised an eyebrow. 

Oliver held out a pink jewelry box to her. 

Felicity put her food on her lap and took the box. She pulled off the ribbon and opened the box. 

Oliver waited as she lifted the lid. 

“Oh my god! That's a diamond bracelet.” Felicity gasped. 

“Yes it is. I noticed you didn't have one. I'm not going to take it back so don't even try.” Oliver said with a smile.  

Felicity held it out to him. “Put it on for me?”

Oliver took the box and took the bracelet out as she held out her hand. He fastened it. 

Felicity caressed his cheek. “Best Valentine’s Day ever. Dinner and diamonds from my partner. All of the love from the team. I will remember this forever.” 

“So will I.” Oliver said. He held up a bottle of wine. “Eat and then I will take you home.” 

Felicity took another bite and looked at Oliver. She knew exactly how to thank him for all this. 


End file.
